Tấn công giả lập
Tổng quan Các cuộc tấn công giả lập được thiết kế để thử nghiệm các mạng mà những người bạn của bạn xây dựng. Bạn chỉ có thể giả lập một cuộc tấn công trên những mạng có chủ sở hữu là bạn bè với bạn trên Facebook. Mọi cuộc xâm nhập trong chế độ giả lập đều không gây ảnh hưởng đến xếp hạng, điểm uy tín, các chỉ số thắng/thua được ghi lại, và không thay đổi lượng tài nguyên của cả hai bên. Kết nối với Facebook If you have not logged into Facebook, you will have to do so before engaging in simulations. In your Network Logs, you will find a Friends tab. If you are not already connected, there will be an option to "Log in to Facebook." Tapping this brings up the Facebook login page. After logging in, a list of targets will appear, showing all Facebook friends who have also connected their Hackers accounts. If none of your current friends' profiles are connected to a Hackers account, then the friends list will remain empty. You can also connect to Facebook from the World Map, under the options menu (the gear at the bottom), along with Google/Game Center connect and device linking. From here, you can also disconnect your Facebook account at any time simply by tapping the icon when it is gray and reads "connected." A maximum of 250 friends can be displayed. Log in to Facebook.png Facebook not connected.png Facebook connected.png Bắt đầu một cuộc tấn công giả lập From the Friends tab, find a target and tap the red Simulation icon. This directs to the target network and continues just as a standard hack, with the only exception being the red pulsing "SIMULATION" text beneath the "disconnect" option. Only one simulation attempt may be made per friend every four hours, but as with standard hacking, you may disconnect without placing any programs and before the timer counts down without any consequences, and reconnect at will. Simulations do not use up programs, but they must be compiled as with any other hack, as only programs currently stored in Program Libraries may be used for a simulation. Resources and reputation are not transferred through simulations, and the ReadMe is not available upon downloading the core. Nhật ký tấn công From the Friends tab, you can view the hacks log of each friend. This will take you to the Hacks tab of the player's own network. The Security Log can also be accessed in the tab to the left. Just as with your own hacklog, all recent replays and details of hacks and defenses are available. You cannot access the other player's ReadMe file from here - only the network admin can view it. To return to the Friends tab, there is a red << button. Tapping the x will close the Network Logs completely. As of v1.034, disconnecting from a replay will return to the top of the tab in which the relay is stored. In your own hacklog, replays of simulations appear along with all other hacks in the Security Log and Hacks tabs, but show a gray Simulation '''icon in place of the option to retrace. Security Log.jpg Hacks.jpg Mẹo & chú ý * Bất kỳ ai là bạn bè với bạn trên Facebook đều có thể giả lập việc tấn công bạn - kể cả khi họ ở một cấp độ / xếp hạng cao / thấp hơn bạn rất nhiều. * You must connect to a Facebook profile using the '''Friends tab on your home network before friends will be able to simulate hacks on your network, and vice versa. * Việc trực tuyến của chủ sở hữu một mạng sẽ không bị ngắt quãng bởi các cuộc xâm nhập giả lập. Bạn luôn có thể giả lập một cuộc tấn công mà không cần quan tâm đến trạng thái trực tuyến của người đó. * Với cùng một người, bạn chỉ có thể tấn công người đó trong chế độ giả lập mỗi 4 tiếng. * Các cuộc tấn công giả lập không tiêu tốn chương trình của bạn, tuy nhiên để có thể sử dụng, chúng vẫn phải được biên dịch trước đó. * Once a simulation is complete, the only effect of it is the replay in the hacklogs - no reputation or resources are transferred, you cannot access the ReadMe file, and no programs are lost. * Simulations are designed to test your friends' networks. If you have successfully hacked a friend in a previous simulation, try a new hack strategy. If you have been successfully hacked in a simulation by a friend, try a new network layout. * Rank badges and reputation points are also displayed next to players listed in the Friends tab. * Danh sách bạn bè được sắp xếp theo thứ tự giảm dần Điểm uy tín từ trên xuống. * Simulations ignore instances of 9SEC Shields and do not affect their status. * As of Patch v1.034, Simulations no longer provide credit towards Daily Challenges.